Un bébé?
by magicienne d'Oz
Summary: Quand Drago trouve son bébé devant chez lui et qu'il ne sait pas qui est la mère ni quand il l'a conçu voilà ce que ca donne!
1. Chapter 1

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic. Alors rien n'est à moi sauf Gabe pour le moment tout est à J.K Rowlings.

* * *

><p><em><span>Manoir Malefoy<span>_

Drago Malefoy, sang pur, futur élève de 7ème année chez Serpentard a Poudlard et seul chez lui, se promenait dans les couloirs de son immense et magnifique manoir, torse nu mesdemoiselles (seul bien qui lui restait en plus de son argent). La guerre s'était terminée il y a maintenant presque deux mois et tout les jours Drago se félicitait de ne pas avoir suivi ses chers parents. En effet ceux-ci se trouvaient en ce moment même a Azkaban pour association au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps: Voldemort.

Il y a de cela un an environ son cher père lui avait proposé de devenir mangemort et aucun refus n'aurait été toléré donc pour échapper a ce fâcheux destin Drago décida de retarder l'échéance en prétextant devoir terminer sa sixième année. Suite a laquelle Potty réussit a vaincre Voldemort comme Drago l'espérait. Néanmoins Lucius et Narcissa ses géniteurs ce sont retrouvés en prison et c'est pourquoi Drago se trouvait seul dans son manoir. Il descendait chercher a manger dans les cuisines et récupérer le courrier qui ne manquerait pas de lui apporter la lettre de Poudlard et son insigne de préfet en chef (il ne doutait pas de le devenir après tout qui refuserais le poste de préfet en chef a un Malfoy?)

Arrivé dans les cuisines son elfe de maison lui servit une tasse de thé brulant et un toast beurré avec une tonne de confiture aux abricot, comme dirait Mitsy (son elfe) plutôt de la confiture au toast qu'un toast a la confiture.

-Mitsy où est le courrier? demanda Drago

-Che fais le jerjer monchieur.

Pendant que l'elfe alla chercher le courrier Drago dégusta son toast. Soudain il entendit un bruit sur le pas de la porte qui donnait dans l'arrière cour. Surpris Drago décida quand même d'attendre le retour de Mitsy pour éviter de se faire attaquer (normal quand on est le fils de deux mangemorts de se faire attaquer a tout les coins de rues). Mais une chose en décida autrement car deux minutes a peine venaient de s'écouler quand la chose se mit à pleurer. Malfoy décida donc de prendre son courage (le peu qu'il en a) à deux mains et d'aller voir ce qu'il en était. Prudemment il s'approcha de la porte tandis que la chose braillait toujours et avec autant dde prudence il tourna la poignée tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur lui. Et là sur le pas de sa porte se trouvait…un bébé. Et une lettre. Drago dans un élan de bonté surhumain (et de curiosité) se décida a ramener le bébé dans sa cuisine où se trouvait Mitsy qui était revenu.

-Oh monchieur que choli bébé. Ch'est le botre?

-Mais nan imbécile! Comment veux-tu que j'ai un bébé en une nuit.

-Décholée monchieur. Bous boulez que che m'occupe de lui le temps que bous compreniez che que che pache?

-Oui et donne moi mon courrier.

Mitsy lui tendit son courrier et Drago donna le bébé à son elfe sans oublier de récupérer la lettre. Il commenca par ouvrir son courrier et bien évidemment Drago était préfet en chef seul bémol il l'était avec la Sang de Bourbe Granger. Même si la fin de la guerre avait adoucit leur rapport ils n'en restaient pas moins des ennemis depuis 6ans et ce n'était pas près de changer. Après avoir lui son courrier (des pubs et la lettre de Poudlard) Drago s'attaqua a la lettre accompagnant le bébé.

_Cher Drago, _

_Tu ne te rappelle surement pas qui je suis car le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré tu étais saoul. Mais ce soir là nous avons fait une grosse erreur et cette erreur se nomme Gabriel, ton fils. Oui le bébé que tu viens de trouver sur le pas de ta porte se trouve être ton fils. _

_Ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis avec les sortilèges sur ton manoir car ce n'est pas moi qui ait déposé notre bébé chez toi, mais un ami que tu ne connais pas et que tu ne pourra pas relier à moi._

_Tu te demande surement pourquoi je t'ai laissée notre enfant. Sache que je l'aime et que me séparer de lui est un déchirement pour moi mais je sais aussi que au fond de toi il doit y avoir un fond de bien et que si il y a une personne qui peut le découvrir c'est Gabriel. De plus cet enfant aura besoin de son père._

_Tu vas surement te demander aussi ce qui te prouve que cet enfant est ton fils et bien fais donc un test ADN ou attend simplement de voir comment il se comporte: aussi capricieux que toi._

_Prends bien soin de lui surtout et ne te contente pas de le confier à ton elfe comme je sais que tu auras l'idée. De toute façon Dumbledore et prévenu et c'est pour cela que tu est préfet en chef, pour que Gabe t'accompagne. Si il arrive malheur à mon fils je te tiendrais pour responsable et crois moi je le saurais._

_La mère de ton fils_

Après avoir relu cette lettre une bonne dizaine de fois Drago dut admettre une chose: cette fille (ou femme) le connaissait plutôt bien ce devait donc être quelqu'un de son entourage. Mais il n'empêchait que rien ne prouvait que ce chialleur était vraiment son fils. Même s'il devait admettre qu'Elle avait raison: il était aussi chiant que lui. Mais il ferait quand même un test ADN. Et il était hors de question que ce bébé l'accompagne à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Salut me revoila avec une nouvelle fic.<p>

J'ai été longtemps absente car je n'avais vraiment plus d'inspirations et que mes deux premières années de lycée se sont révélées plus prenante que prévu.

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, je vous avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais mettre dans la suite, cette idée a germer dans mon esprit cette après midi même et je l'ai couché sur papier. Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes horribles qu'il doit y avoir.

Alors que ca vous ait plu ou non laissez une rewiez please et si quelqu'un a une idée pour une suite original je suis preneuse (ce serait comme les livres écrivez vos histoire…^^)

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un nouveau chapitre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez une petite rewiez pour un auteur qui se donne du mal! XD

Après avoir pris cette décision Drago confia l'immonde chose a Mitsy. Et lui demanda de préparer une chambre pour que son.._fils_ puissent dormir.

Pendant que Mitsy allait coucher le bébé Drago réfléchit sur ce qu'il allait faire de cet enfant qui pouvait effectivement être le sien. La première chose à faire ce dit-il c'est de l'amener à Mr Zabini pour qu'il fasse un test ADN. Ensuite il fallait aller voir le vieux fou pour lui demander comment cela se passerait-il pour son poste de préfet en chef s'il refusait que le bébé l'accompagne a Poudlard (dans la mesure où le bébé était bien le sien). Voilà c'était un bon programme pour les deux jours à suivre, aujourd'hui il allait juste s'enfermer dans sa bibliothèque et essayer d'oublier ce bébé.

Seulement le destin en voulut autrement, en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque Drago passa devant le salon où se trouvait la seul cheminée opérante du Manoir. De cette cheminée sortit..le vieux fou. Poussant un soupir de lassitude Drago rentra dans la pièce et se dit que son plan allait être un peu chambouler.

-Bonjour Monsieur

Dumbledore se retourna vers la provenance du son.

-Ah bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous cherchais.

Drago répondit par un sourire méprisant. En même temps s'il vient chez moi c'est pas pour voir Potter se dit-il.

-Et que me vouliez-vous Professeur?

-Je voulais vous parlez de votre travail de préfet en chef et des raisons de mon choix si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois parfaitement professeur. D'ailleurs si vous voulez la voir la raison principale dort au premier étage.

-Je vois que vous l'avez accepter Monsieur Malefoy. répondit le directeur de Poudlard.

-Non absolument pas Monsieur je vais aller voir le père de Blaise demain pour un test ADN, mais comme je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur je ne vais pas le laisser dormir dans un placard.

-C'est déjà ca monsieur Malefoy.

Drago le regarda l'air de dire «vous pensez vraiment que je suis un monstre comme mon père?»

-Revenons en a la raison de ma visite monsieur Malefoy. Je disais donc que si je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui c'est pour vous expliquez en quoi consistera votre rôle de préfet en chef.

Drago opina de la tête et laissa le directeur de Poudlard continuer la conversation.

-Votre rôle consistera à veiller au respect du règlement de Poudlard: en faisant des rondes régulièrement que vous pourrez partager avec les autres préfets des quatres maisons. D'ailleurs les rondes doivent être faites par deux, et vous et votre homologue féminin êtes tenus de les faire ensemble.

-Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas les faire avec un autre préfet?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi et que si je vous laissait le choix vous le feriez avec l'un des deux préfet de Serpentard et que le but des préfet en chef est aussi de participer au rapprochement des maisons. Donc poursuivons, une autre de vos tache qui est nouvelle cette année est d'organiser les bals qui auront lieu dans le courant de l'année.

-Et quand auront-il lieu?

-Ne vous en faites pas les préfets le sauront un mois à l'avance pour pouvoir le préparer, Dumbledore continua sans laisser le temps à Drago de répondre, et enfin votre ultime tache est bien sur de bien vous occupez de votre fils qui réclamera sans doute beaucoup d'attention de votre part.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je tiens à vous signaler que je n'amènerais pas mon soit disant fils à Poudlard.

-Et pourquoi monsieur Malefoy? C'est pourtant le souhait de la mère.

Drago ne voulait pas dire a son directeur la véritable raison «je passe déjà pour un monstre alors si en plus je lui dit que ce sale morveux ne fera que ternir ma réputation je ne sais pas ce qu'on pensera»

-C'est que…je ne trouverais certainement pas le temps de m'en occuper, entre les cours les devoirs, et les devoirs de préfet je ne pourrais pas m'en charger.

-Ne vous en faite donc pas Drago, nous avons tous prévu avec la maman de ce cher enfant, bien qu'elle vous ai demandé de vous en occuper elle se doute qu'avec les cours et le rôle de préfet en chef que votre situation impose vous n'aurez pas tous votre temps, c'est pourquoi dans la journée et pendant vos rondes vous aurez à votre disposition un elfe de maison. Et pour le reste il vous suffira si vous êtes déborder de vous arranger avec votre homologue féminin.

-Et ce sera qui?

-Vous le verrez dans le train mais sachez qu'elle est prévenue qu'un bébé logera dans vos appartements communs il y aura d'ailleurs une chambre pour le bébé.

Drago pensait toujours ne pas amener l'enfant avec lui, si il ne l'avait pas arriver à Poudlard personne n'irait le chercher et il serais surement mieux avec Mitsy qu'à l'école. Mais il décida de ne rien dire au directeur sinon celui-ci serait capable de lui envoyer son parrain pour qu'il veille a ce qu'il prenne l'enfant avec lui.

-Bien professeur, je vous dit donc a la rentrée je vais aller voir monsieur Zabini immédiatement pour ne pas perdre de temps.

-Très bien monsieur Malefoy, Dumbledore se retourna pour partir quand il s'aperçut avoir oublier de dire quelque chose a son élève, ah j'oubliais Pomfresh passera prendre le bébé le jour de la rentrée pour l'emmener directement à l'école. Un long voyage en train n'est pas bon pour lui.

En entendant cela Drago pensa que ses plans était définitivement tombés à l'eau: si l'enfant était bien de lui (ce dont il ne doutais quasiment pas, pour que Dumbledore lui-même le pense c'est que ca devait être vrai -il n'aimait pas le directeur mais il devait lui accorder que son intelligence était hors du commun-) il devrait l'emmener avec lui qu'il le veuille ou non.

Voila terminé je vous dit a bientôt (dès que j'aurais trouvé de l'inspirations pour le prochain chapitre) et j'espère vous lire vous aussi entre temps avec des rewiezs. bisous


End file.
